


you call for me (beneath the ocean)

by daehwipped



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehwipped/pseuds/daehwipped
Summary: Woojin doesn't know if he wants to curse or thank the ocean.Or alternatively, how he gets swept into an emotional mess under the sea.





	you call for me (beneath the ocean)

**Author's Note:**

> This just happens to be my first work on ao3 here. The jinseob tag was dry, and I've came to contribute with a bucket of water.
> 
> Love the ocean. Don't litter at the beach.

Woojin watches, again, from the opened windows of his room as the waves lap against the golden sand. He's lucky to have parents who love ocean sceneries as much as he does— it must've passed down a generation, of course, but he's still immensely thankful for it.

Throughout the nineteen years of his life, the ocean has been somewhat of a friend to him. It's the dulcet lullabies the waves sing that he hears last, and the gentle morning calls from them that he hears first in the day.

Woojin thinks that if every group of friends had one that was mysterious, the ocean would be hat friend of his. It's seemingly translucent and pure on the surface, but no one really knows what's underneath. There has to be more than fishes, right?

The question weaves itself into the roots of his brain, and tightens around him when he's thinking. He wants to know, but he can't, unless he has a submarine shoved away in the attic of his house— highly improbable, considering the weight of one, and how their attic floor is thin.

Woojin doesn't know if he's thankful or not when a tsunami crashes.

Scratch that, he's not. He watches as a whole wall of blue comes his way, smashing right through the windows of his room, and he can't process anything, because he can't breathe, can't hear, can't see where he's going, and only feels the cool fingers of water dragging him down, farther and farther into a spiral, where eventually, he loses consciousness.

It was all too fast— there wasn't a single hurricane that struck their country, and everyone assumed that it would be safe to build houses near the ocean. The ocean chose to end his life, Woojin assumed, a bubble of pure and bitter betrayal rising up his chest just as the last strands of consciousness left him.

He doesn't know that the ocean has different plans for him.

Woojin only realises so when his eyes crack open, and stares numbly at the unfamiliar place he's in— a room with furniture dedicated with gold, and he's lying comfortably on an extremely soft, king sized bed. The air is blue, and he jerks his head to one side as he feels a smooth, cold thing touch his cheeks.

It's a striped fish.

"What the hell." He mumbles, but reaches a hand out to caress it instead. It's the first time he touches a fish, and it leans into his palm, much to Woojin's delight. The scales are soft, a little slimy, and he loves the feeling of it.

"You're up?" The fish swims away from his hand, and Woojin turns to see a boy around his age standing at the doorway. He's cute, with white seashells and gold beads threaded into the ebony strands of his hair, and his eyes a shade of periwinkle blue.

Woojin decides that this boy is beautiful, under the strands of sunlight shining onto his fair skin, making him glow with an aura of pale gold. A crown perches on his head, and it's unlike anything Woojin ever saw— almost as if it's made out of a peachy shade of coral, with luminous pearls sitting on top.

His clothes, too, are regal. Purple robes drape around his torso—

"Is that a tail?" Woojin gasps, pointing to a tail where legs should be. It's just like a fish's, but enlarged in size, and more beautiful than any tail a fish has. It's periwinkle, like his eyes, but gold scales dotted it, and it shimmers.

"I'm dreaming, I should be dead by now, what-" Woojin mutters again, rubbing his eyes furiously, before blinking rapidly, and nothing changes, to his horror. The air is still blue, he's not back in his room, and the boy is still staring at him, with pity in his eyes.

"You must be confused right now. I can explain." The boy swims towards Woojin, settling by his side, on the bed. His beauty is almost unbelievable, even at this close distance, and Woojin's heart skips a beat.

"You do remember being swept away by a tsunami, don't you? Well, luckily for you, you were saved before the sharks could eat you— one of our guards saw you floating nearby, and decided to take you in. You're in Atlantis right now."

Woojin stares at the boy blankly. He knows what's Atlantis, the infamous city that sunk underwater, but the fact that he's actually here, sitting in a citizen's (he doubts so, from the crown) room, breathing. It's all too much for Woojin, who's brain was only manufactured for processing words and choreographies, but not legends and fantasies.

"What- how-" He splutters, before his tongue unfreezes itself again.

"How am I breathing? Who are you?" The boy smiles, and produces a weird, dark green specimen, much like a strand of seaweed.

"I fed you this. Atlantis was protected by an air bubble covering the city, but generations passed and the air bubble was eventually destroyed, so we learnt how to breathe in water. This enables you to do the same, have some, here." The boy presses a few into Woojin's palm, and he jolts, because the boy's cold, slender fingers comes into contact with his larger palm, and sends sparks of electricity fizzing up his spine.

"I'm Hyungseob, prince of Atlantis. What's your name?"

Woojin thinks that his name has a nice ring to it, and something tells him that he'll be calling that name rather frequently, to which he feels his cheeks get hot.

"I'm Woojin."

 

-

 

Woojin learns a few things about Atlantis, such as its endless beauty and colour. The people there were welcoming, to say the least, and many mermaids fawned over him (or his legs, he couldn't tell). But none of those wonders could even begin to compare with the beauty of Hyungseob.

Woojin feels giddy just by thinking of the boy. He has developed a big, fat crush on him, and Jihoon teases him rentlessly for it, despite him being the same with Guanlin. At least the two of them are a couple, and Hyungseob's either too innocent or oblivious to his actions. Why else would _the_ Park Woojin be a blushing and stuttering mess around him?

Presently, Jihoon has him pinned down to the floor.

"Get off me you pig." Woojin grunts, as Jihoon scrambles up and shoot a triumphant smirk at him. Jihoon's human, too, and Woojin's really thankful for the crash course he gave him when Hyungseob first introduced them. They've remained as best friends afterwards, rentlessly teasing and torturing each other. It's their way of expressing love, and Woojin likes that.

"When are you confessing? You're such a gooey mess in front of him, it makes me want to vomit." Jihoon hits Woojin's shoulder.

"Shut up and speak for yourself. Don't think I didn't see the kisses you gave Guanlin every single time you think nobody's looking." Woojin makes a bleching sound. Jihoon turns red, fiddling with his fingers at the mention of his boyfriend. Woojin would say they were cute, with Guanlin also being a merman, and he secretly wishes that he would have that kind of relationship with Hyungseob.

It's just a wild dream, and he knows it won't happen. Hyungseob's the heir to Atlantis, a city larger than Asia, and it would simply absurd if a prince was dating a human. It would risk his position as a prince, and the last thing Woojin wanted to do was to cause trouble.

A dream is a dream. It'll never be reality.

 

-

 

Woojin spends the next few months exploring the city, making new aquaintances, and falling deeper in love with Ahn Hyungseob. He's accepted that he'll be forever bound with Atlantis, although he misses his home. A year here is equivalent to a hundred years on land, and Woojin really doesn't have any choice.

Atlantis has a end of year gala annually, and all citizens dress themselves up to the nines for it. It's held in the streets, and the nobles as well as the royals hold the gala in the Great Hall.

Woojin's more than surprised when Hyungseob pounces onto him, shoving an invitation card (in this case, a seashell with words carved on it). It was two months prior to the gala, and he questions the rush about it all. That is, until he's sent to the royal tailors'.

The tailor had a hard time making the pants for his tuxedo, because it's the second time he's doing it (the first was Jihoon) and he still can't get familiar with it. Woojin patted his shoulder awkwardly, as a bleak encouragement. The tuxedo does get done, and it was beautiful—still mainly the same, with the usual black and white formal suit, but a medium seashell was embedded on his left chest, and pearls of different sized embroidered the sides. The pants too, had black silk sewn on to form patters of waves near his ankle, and while it was black on black, it shone from the reflection of the lights.

Even Jihoon pouted at the sight of his tuxedo. Jihoon's was also beautiful, with his bowtie being pearlescent, with a slight blue shimmer to it, but Woojin's one made the elder's eyes flicker with jealousy. Jihoon flounced off after whining, and Woojin snickers. One point to Woojin, zero for Jihoon.

He gingerly changes into the tuxedo, in awe at its soft texture— it almost felt like feathers, and it hugged him perfectly. Woojin makes a mental note to thank the tailor later, before walking down the hall to Hyungseob's room.

"Hyungseobbie-"

 

Woojin stops short.

 

He can't breathe, and the wind is completely knocked out of him. There, Hyungseob stands, with a tuxedo top wrapped around his torso, with silver embroidery swirling around. His tail, too— the periwinkle and gold tail seemed to glimmer with an iridescence, causing him to look like an immortal. Woojin's eyes flicker to his lips, those tinted coral red lips, which he wanted to kiss so badly, to mark them as his.

"Woojinie? You alright?" Hyungseob snaps him out of his stupor, and Woojin could only nod, his eyes flickering around frantically, his face almost as red as Hyungseob's lips. This was the Effect of Hyungseob, as he dubs it.

"Great! Let's go, then! Everyone's waiting for us."

Woojin allows himself to be dragged away at top speed to the hall, briefly wondering how strong tails were. They halt abruptly in front of white, golden doors, where guards stand on both sides with their heads bowed. Hyungseob turns to him, reaching up to smooth one loose strand of Woojin's hair.

Woojin's sure he blushes red from the affectionate action, and fans it away discreetly, just as the guards haul open the doors.

Both boys make their way down the large pearl stairs, under the eyes of many nobles, transfixed at them. Woojin swallows away a gulf of nerves, and Hyungseob squeezes his arms, encouragingly, shooting him a dazzling smile brighter than any pearl or star out there in the entire universe.

Woojin thinks he's blind for a moment, until they finally reach the ground, and music starts to play from a live band. It's close to classical music, but more melodious, almost like the music of angels, soothing and magical.

"Mr Park, may I have this dance?" Hyungseob reaches a hand out, his gentle smile tinted with a hint of playfulness. Woojin can see Jihoon and Guanlin together nearby, and so he wordlessly places his hand on his, letting Hyungseob take the lead for the dance.

Woojin dances effortlessly alongside with Hyungseob, and stares into those periwinkle eyes for the whole duration of the dance— a small sparkle dances with them in those irises, and Woojin can see the entire city's pearls shrunk and fitted into those eyes.

The music stops and they continue their staring session, allowing Woojin to rake his eyes through every single minuscule detail of Hyungseob's face— every eyelash, every freckle. They don't stop until Hyungseob speaks up, his voice barely a whisper.

 

"I need to show you something."

 

Woojin follows him to the balcony of the hall, and captures the sight in his deepest memories. Atlantis was beautiful, but this was simply ethereal. A whole street, shining bright with lights of a mixture of green, blue, and lilac, snaked down the city, splitting at different parts. The lights illuminate the water, and Atlantis appears glowing.

"Woojin." Hyungseob's voice is velvety and soft, blanketing the silence around them.

They meet eyes again, and something ignites in Woojin, an unknown force, because the next thing he registers is a pair of soft lips on his. He immediately circles his arms around Hyungseob's waist, bringing their bodies closer, his lips moving to the rhythm of Hyungseob's. They were sweeter than the royal chef's pastries, and Woojin wants to drink it up, savouring this newfound heaven.

When they break apart, breathless, Hyungseob smiles and bury his head into the crook of Woojin's neck.

"You have no idea how much I waited for this day." He murmurs to his ears, sending a shiver down Woojin's spine. Woojin chuckles and places a light kiss onto Hyungseob's forehead, his arms never leaving his waist.

 

"I could say the same here."

 

They connect their lips together once again, this time much slower, but full of love, with a whole harmony of music behind them, and a breathtaking scenery in front of them.

Woojin loves this.

 

-

 

Woojin cracks open his eyes once again, but to the sight of that familiar tuff of black hair in his face. He takes a moment to admire Hyungseob's sleeping form, under the shafts of the warm sunlight that escaped into their room.

Woojin can't help but to kiss that cute nose he adores, his lips lingering for a bit before pulling back. He could get used to this, waking up in Atlantis, with the boy he loves next to him, and a few fish swimming around in their room.

Jihoon had slapped him so bard on the back that he almost choked on air, upon the news of them dating. The King and Queen were more than supportive too, and Woojin thanks the gods that homophobia wasn't a problem in Atlantis— there were too many of them around, it's considered normal and nothing to be ashamed about.

Woojin takes back his words from a year ago.

He thanks the ocean.


End file.
